


【索香】如果大家都是演员

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Canon, Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 今天是索隆的生日，他想独佔山治，但工作还是得做，戏还是得拍。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【索香】如果大家都是演员

「山治先生！山治先生？」一名小助理站在山治的演员拖车外面，轻轻敲着拖车门。「山治先生，快要换您上场了，请您准备一下！」

五号拖车寂静无声，小助理又敲了敲门。「山治先生？不好意思我要开门了。」

小助理将头探进包含了小厨房的拖车，左右看了看，却没看到半个人影。

「奇怪，去哪了？」小助理搔搔头，退出拖车关上门。他左顾右盼，有点不知所措。

「你是新来的对吧？」一个声音在小助理旁边响起，小助理转头一看，是他的上级。「山治先生不在他的拖车的话，就去索隆先生的二号拖车找吧，十之八九在那里，如果是今天的话，就百分之百是在那里。」

「为什么会在索隆先生的拖车？山治先生跟索隆先生不是死对头吗？我还以为他们下戏后就绝对不会想看到对方呢。」小助理好奇的问。「再说，今天又没有索隆先生的戏份。」

「你去了就知道了。别忘了先敲门。」大助理露出邪恶的笑容，挥挥手走了。

***

二号拖车里，索隆和山治刚刚结束激情，正躺在小床上缠绵。索隆抱着山治吮吻他的唇，山治也搂着索隆的脖子，用舌头勾着对方。

「我该去准备了，差不多要换我上场了。」山治最后啄了索隆一口，轻轻把他推开，准备坐起身，却被索隆大手一捞又摔回他身上去。

「你答应今天要陪我的。」索隆不满的瘪起嘴。「今天可是我的生日。」

「所以我不是来了吗？」山治看着难得撒娇的恋人，露出宠溺的笑容，忍不住又亲了他一口，安抚的揉揉他手感很好的头毛，再次坐起身。「乖，等我拍完就继续陪你。」

「叫他们先拍别人的戏份，你今天是我的。」索隆箍住山治精瘦的腰，把脸埋进他的肚子，在上面留下自己的记号。

「那可不行，蛋糕岛篇我可是主角啊。」被亲得很痒，山治笑着把索隆的脑袋推开，到拖车附属的小浴室里把索隆刚刚给他的东西洗干净。

索隆继续躺在床上，等待山治发现他刚刚的杰作。果然，下一秒浴室里就传来山治的尖叫。「臭绿藻你干了什么！？」

索隆露出邪笑。

山治瞪着镜中的自己，和肚子上排成爱心的吻痕，努力提醒自己不可以踢寿星，而且衣服遮得住没关系，结果没注意到其他部位。

***

敲门声响起时，索隆正在妨碍山治穿衣服。

「山治先生，请问您在这里吗？」小助理在门外喊。

索隆将山治一把推进棉被堆里，大步走去开门，丢下一句「不在。」就摔上门。

一阵乒乒乓乓的声音传来，山治顶着乱七八糟的金毛再次打开拖车门。「抱歉，等我一下。」

一只手伸过来，勾住山治的腰，把他拖了回去，拖车门再次被摔上。小助理一脸懵逼，听着拖车内传来砰咚一声，几分钟后，山治穿着皱巴巴的衬衫走出拖车，身后跟着一个头上有个大包、一脸不爽的绿藻。

小助理本来想跟索隆说今天没他的戏份，他不需要来，但看着全身散发黑气的剑士，小助理决定还是别多嘴的好。

***

山治和索隆抵达摄影棚时，路飞和卡塔库栗刚刚拍完对打戏，正满头大汗、有说有笑的走出镜子世界布景。

「路飞！」山治朝路飞喊。卡塔库栗对两人点头打招呼。

「喔！山治，索隆！我跟卡塔库栗刚拍完，正要去吃甜甜圈，一起来吧！」路飞露出灿烂的笑容，指着不远处的点心区。

「接下来就换我拍了，你们自己去吧。」山治笑着朝两人挥挥手，转头对索隆说：「你跟他们一起去吧，我得去化妆穿戏服。剧组知道你今天生日，虽然没戏分的你根本不该出现在片场，他们还是很好心的帮你烤了个蛋糕，去捧场一下吧。」山治指了指点心桌子上写着『生日快乐！索隆先生』的巧克力蛋糕。

「不是你做的我不吃。」索隆连看都不看一眼。

山治压下心里飘飘然的感觉，皱起圈圈眉责备索隆。「不要浪费食物，人家特地为你做的。」

「不会浪费，路飞会全部解决的。」索隆勾起嘴角，对点心桌撇撇头。山治看过去，正好看见路飞把整个蛋糕塞进嘴里。点心组的小哥在旁边抱头尖叫。

无视背景传来的『那是给索隆先生的生日蛋糕啊啊啊！』『诶，真的吗？索隆今天生日？开宴会庆祝吧！』『您刚刚把庆祝蛋糕吃了啊！』『嘻嘻嘻嘻，抱歉！』山治翻了个白眼，转身走了，索隆跟了上去。

「喂，厨子，你什么时候要帮我做…」索隆正要跟山治说什么，山治却突然转起小陀螺，咻的冲了出去。

「布琳酱～今天的你也是如此可爱～」山治转到正坐在化妆椅里让发型师捲头发的布琳面前停下，捧起她的手落下一个吻。

「呵呵，山治先生，您还是这么有趣！」看着山治夸张的动作，布琳轻笑了出来。山治正准备再用浮华的修辞讚叹布琳的美貌，就被化妆组的大姊拖走了。

「快点，山治先生，你已经迟到了。」化妆大姊把山治塞进椅子里，吩咐小妹去拿化妆品。「啧啧，真不知节制，今天可能得把整罐粉底都用掉才行了。」

「诶，需要那么厚吗？」山治惊讶的问着摸摸脸，他觉得自己最近皮肤不错啊。

「还不都要感谢你家那位。」化妆大姊瞪了坐在旁边的索隆一眼，拿起小镜子给山治看看他家绿藻在他后颈上留下的大作，接着啪的将粉底砸在那堆吻痕上。

山治羞红了脸，想去踢臭绿藻，但被化妆大姊压在椅子里动弹不得。看着索隆得意的嘴脸，山治在心中暗暗决定，一从化妆椅起来就要把那混蛋踢得连鹰眼都不认识，管他今天是不是他生日。

但从化妆椅中起来后，山治就被服装组捉走了。服装组小姊姊们将刻意弄脏的白色西装扔进山治怀里，山治还来不及对小姊姊们发花痴就被丢进了更衣室。

穿好戏服后山治又被拉去整理头发，之后又直接被副导带去排演，一直到排演结束，剧组人员开始打灯光，他才有机会回去找索隆。山治一来到索隆身边就被他抱进怀里。

「你刚刚跟那女人太近了。」索隆不高兴的说。

「没办法啊，那场戏是在演布琳酱最后的心愿，正式开拍时还有吻戏呢。」山治努力不让期待的表情太明显，某人已经很不爽了。

「什么！？不准！」索隆更用力的把山治箍在怀里。平常臭厨子对女人发花痴他不管，但厨子的唇只能是他一个人的！

「剧本是这么写的，只是轻轻碰一下而已，没什么大不了的啦！」山治试图安抚恋人，但被醋坛子淹没的绿藻完全听不进去。

「尾田那混蛋在哪？我要去找他算帐！」索隆丢下山治，准备去逼编剧改写。不让他跟着路飞一起到蛋糕岛追回他的恋人已经让他很不满了，竟然还写了圈圈跟女人接吻的桥段，索隆非砍死那家伙不可。

知道索隆自己一个是永远找不到人的，山治叹了口气，摇摇头任由他去了，决定去找布琳对台词。

***

「喂，走位记号有谁动过了吗？山治先生和布琳小姐在这边是要接吻的，为什么站得那么开啊？这样我的灯要怎么打？」灯光师指着地上代表山治的黄色记号，和两米外的布琳粉红记号，对着剧组人员发问。

「那…那个…编剧说…吻…吻戏是没…没有…必要的…最后的心愿…什么的…用讲的…就行了…所以…可以站开点…」负责走位记号的摄助一边发抖一边说。

「好了，我知道了，你是被某个剑士威胁了对吧，没事，去忙你的吧。」摄影师拍拍开始啜泣的摄助的肩膀，让他走了。

场外的某个人影看着灯光师把走位记号移回原位，啧了一声。

***

「喂，女人。」趁山治不知道跑哪去了，索隆来势汹汹的走向坐在椅子里吃巧克力的布琳。

「索隆先生！生日快乐！」布琳对索隆露出微笑。

被布琳这么一祝贺，索隆原本的气势都没了。「咳，谢了。那个…等等的吻戏…」

「嗯，我知道！虽然很不甘心，毕竟山治先生真的好帅，但我不会真的亲下去的。」布琳笑着回应了索隆没说出口的话。「我会请摄影师用借位让我们看起来像是有接吻，但其实不会真亲的。」

「嗯…那就好。」索隆搔搔头，正准备离开，却被冲过来的山治一脚踢飞。

「臭绿藻，你混蛋是不是在威胁Lady啊！？」山治对着索隆露出鲨鱼牙。「就算你今天是寿星也不准对Lady无礼！」

「才没有！」索隆坐在地上，心想其实本来是想的。

「布琳酱，不管刚刚那颗笨绿藻跟你说了什么，都别理他。」山治牵起布琳的手，向她鞠了个躬。

「可是我已经答应索隆先生等一下正式开拍时不会真的亲下去了。」布琳说。

「什么！？我从拿到剧本的那一刻起就一直期待拍摄的！怎么可以不亲！？」山治叫着。「布琳酱，我们是敬业的演员，真的亲下去没关系的！」

「可是…」布琳为难的来回看着山治和索隆。

「啊啊──随你的便！想亲谁就亲谁吧！」索隆恼怒的站起身，扭头走了。

「山治先生，这样好吗？您不去追索隆先生吗？」布琳看着索隆离去的背影，担忧的问。

「别担心，那家伙不会有事的。现在，布琳酱，我有件事想跟你说…」

***

「厨子，你过来。」灯光打好了，正要正式开拍的前一刻，索隆把山治拉到一个隐蔽的角落。

「干嘛啊？要开拍了。」山治任由索隆把自己拉走，但眼睛一直瞄着片场。

索隆突然凶猛的吻住山治，舌头霸道的钻进去，侵犯口腔内部，一只手紧紧搂住山治的腰，另一只插进蓬松的金发中爱抚。

一直到山治无法呼吸，索隆才退开来，两人唇间还牵着一条银丝。山治喘着气，舔舔红肿的唇。「怎么突然…」

「既然你等等要跟别人接吻，我要先染上我的气息。」索隆皱着眉说，手仍然没放开山治的腰。

「所以说只是演戏而已啦，我跟布琳酱之间没什么的。」山治微笑着用手轻抚索隆的脸。

「我知道，但我还是不喜欢。」索隆知道自己在闹别扭，但他就是忍不住。他将脸埋进山治颈窝中，轻轻磨蹭。

山治揉着索隆的头毛安抚他。「那你回拖车睡觉好了，这样就看不到了。」

索隆抬起头，正要说什么，突然片场传来助导的声音。「山治先生！您在哪？要开拍了，请来做最后的补妆！」

「来了！」山治对着外面喊。他转回来，轻啄了索隆的唇一口。「去睡觉，等你醒来就都结束了。」

索隆继续待在角落，看着山治带着蹭花的妆、抓皱的衣服和乱翘的头毛回到片场，笑嘻嘻的向恼怒不已的化妆组、服装组和发型组Lady们赔罪。

***

「ACTION！」

「我…我说，山治！先生。」布琳发挥演技，导演一声令下后立刻让三只漂亮的眼睛盈满泪水。「在最后的最后…人家还有最后的一个心愿…！！」

索隆还是留下来了。他驳回了山治的『眼不见为净』睡觉提议，因为即使没看到，心里仍然知道这件事发生了，无论如何他都不会高兴，那倒不如留下来好好看看那女人到底亲到厨子哪里，拍完后自己再好好消毒。

他走到连接摄影机的萤幕前，看着画面中的布琳将山治嘴里的菸拿下来，扔到一边，接着往山治扑过去。索隆握紧拳头，做好马上要看见恋人跟别人接吻的画面的心理准备，却发现镜头往下拉，只呈现了两人的腰部以下。

索隆惊讶的回头看向现场，只见布琳踮起脚尖，搂着山治的脖子，但完全没碰到他的脸的任何一个部位。

「──谢谢你。」布琳从山治脑袋后面抽出道具组提供的记忆胶捲。「再见了…」

「嗯？布琳酱，」山治对着飞奔离去的布琳问。「你刚刚说的最后的心愿是什么…别走啊！」

「CUT！下一场，路飞先生和贝壳慕斯先生请准备。」

索隆看着山治和布琳从布景走出来，经过摄影组旁边时，山治对着摄影师行了个礼，摄影师则是回给山治一个拇指。布琳在布景外面向山治挥手。

「山治先生，我的戏份到这里就暂时结束了，下次再见囉！」

「能跟布琳酱演对手戏是我这一生的荣幸！希望以后能再次合作！」

趁着山治一边转圈圈一边丢爱心，布琳转头看向索隆，给了他一个俏皮的眨眼，接着就转身离开了。

「绿藻。」山治走过来。

「是你叫摄影师那样拍的吧。」那不是一个问句。「为了我。」

「少臭美了，我只是觉得那样的画面能给观众更多想像空间，感觉更美不是吗？」山治一脸满不在乎的点起一根菸，但红透的耳根出卖了他。

「谢了。」索隆露出罕见的微笑。

「就…就说不是为了你。」山治别开头，用力的吸了一大口菸，但下一秒，嘴里的菸就被拿走，彷彿重演刚刚的剧情一样，索隆凑上前，捧住山治的脸，吻住他的唇。不过他没垫脚。

「干什么啦？大庭广众之下的。」山治羞红了脸，但没有退开。

「有什么关系，这里还有谁不知道我们是恋人的吗？」索隆露出邪笑。

「 **啊───！** 」刚刚来敲门的新人小助理尖叫着昏倒了。

「还真有啊…」

***

「收工！大家辛苦了！」剧组人员开始收拾器材。山治把刚刚抱着狂奔的路飞扔进椅子里。那臭小子竟然真的睡着了，打呼声大到收音组都在抱怨收不到山治的台词，看来事后配音是无可避免了。但那个先放一边，现在最重要的是…

「结束了？你该归我了吧？」跟布琳的桥段结束之后，在拍摄剩下的逃跑与追杀情节时，索隆就在摄影棚的角落里呼呼大睡，直到副导喊收工才醒来。

「等一下，还有一件事。」山治不知道什么时候把脏兮兮的白西装戏服换掉了，穿回了平时的黑西装。

「什么？今天都快过完了…」索隆有点不耐烦。

「索隆先生，生日快乐！」剧组人员捧着一个巨大的抹茶蛋糕走过来，与草帽海贼团的伙伴们和其他演员一起把索隆和山治包围住。艾斯和萨波一起弹指，就点燃了蛋糕上的蜡烛，大伙儿开始唱生日歌。

「那个蛋糕是我做的。」山治对有点呆住的索隆笑了笑。「你今天稍早是要问我什么时候帮你做蛋糕对吧？早就做好了。」

「厨子，你…」索隆好感动。原来厨子之前是故意假装没听到的。

「不过那个蛋糕是给大家吃的。」山治拿出一个手掌大的小蛋糕，样子是一颗圆呼呼的绿藻。「知道你不喜欢甜食，这个是酒心口味的。」

「生日快乐，索隆。」山治把小绿藻蛋糕递给索隆，趁着他还没反应过来，亲了他的脸颊一口。

「谢谢你，山治。谢谢大家！」索隆露出微笑，吹熄了抹茶蛋糕上的蜡烛。

「耶！开宴会囉！」路飞开心的大喊，正准备往蛋糕扑过去，就被砸在地上。

「留一点给别人！」娜美举着铁拳怒吼。

索隆笑着看着旁边的闹剧，一口将小绿藻蛋糕吞进嘴里。

「好吃！」索隆品尝着浓郁的酒香，瞇起眼睛。

「那是当然的！」山治露出得意的笑容，歪起头等待。

喀！

「唔…」索隆咬到了某个东西。他皱起眉，将异物吐到手上。

那是一个金色的金属环。

「！」索隆瞪着手里的戒指，再抬起头望向山治。

山治拿走戒指，用湿纸巾擦干净。他望着索隆的眼睛，单膝跪下。

「罗罗诺亚‧索隆，你愿意跟我结婚吗？」

索隆看着山治倒映着自己身影的湛蓝眼眸，露出狂野的笑容。「当然！但你要跟我姓。」

「没问题！」山治拉着索隆的手站起身，将戒指戴进他的左手无名指，吻上他的唇。

草帽海贼团的伙伴们一拥而上，把两人围在中间，又笑又叫。

「诶？不是入赘喔？我本来还很期待绿毛小伙伴的加入呢！」勇治在旁边嘀咕，被蕾玖巴了头。「山治高兴就好。」

伊治和尼治不发一语的猛嚼蛋糕。

「呜…山治要结婚了…我好舍不得啊妈妈！」伽治咬着唇泪流满面，索拉拍着丈夫的头安慰他，对着看向这边的山治露出祝福的微笑。

「恭喜！记得发喜帖啊！」被山治告知求婚计划的古伊娜在人群外围朝中心的索隆喊。

索隆抱着山治，对着黑发女孩露出灿烂的笑容。

***

《铃后：北方墓场》

「这个房子有人住吗？」穿着白色尸衣的布鲁克喊道。「不好意思打搅了！」

「嗯？」索隆睁开眼睛。「布鲁克…你怎么会在这里…」

布鲁克瞪着没有眼球的眼睛看着躺在卧榻上的索隆和他怀里的人。「诶──？索隆先生！？」

「CUT！接下来是小屋里的讨论，日和小姐请准备。」

「好的！」

山治从索隆怀里爬起来，摘掉扮成日和的蓝绿色假发。

「山治先生，再来就是花都的刑场再会了，请您去换戏服。」助导对着把假发交给发型组的山治说。

「知道了。绿藻，我先走了。」山治对着还坐在卧榻上的索隆说。「对日和小姐礼貌点。」

索隆捞过山治的脖子，给了他一个深吻，立刻被山治踢了一脚。「混蛋！小南子还在呢！」

「她早就跑去找康家了。」索隆打了个哈欠，拍了山治的屁股一掌。「去吧。我拍完这段就去找你。顺便一提，比起人妖岛的妆，我比较喜欢花魁的妆。」

将索隆踢进小屋墙壁里后，山治去找日和。「提出那么任性的要求真是抱歉，日和小姐。」

「没事的！山五郎先生请别在意！」日和笑着解除山治的顾虑。「毕竟你跟索隆十郎先生是夫夫嘛！我要是真的躺下去了自己也别扭。不过等一下还有一场索隆十郎先生在花都抱着我逃跑的桥段，山五郎先生会介意吗？」

「不会不会，我还嫉妒臭绿藻能抱着日和小姐呢！倒是那个大老粗抱人的手法可不会太温柔，还请日和小姐见谅。」

「喂，我们要拍了，臭厨子快滚啦！」索隆走到有说有笑的两人身旁，把山治拉向自己。

「哎呀，要拍了吗？那我得赶快去找小南子。」日和笑着跑掉了。

「没礼貌的混蛋绿藻，看我等一下在花都不踢死你。」山治这么说，但嘴角微微上扬。

「在那之前我会先砍死你。」索隆露出一模一样的笑容，把山治拉进怀里吻住。

「喂～真的要拍了啦！再拖下去进度赶不完了…」小助理在旁边没底气的小声说。

「唷嚯嚯嚯嚯～年轻的爱情啊～」布鲁克转着爆炸头里的箭，开满小花。


End file.
